


The Game We Call Fate

by jjajjangmyeow



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjajjangmyeow/pseuds/jjajjangmyeow
Summary: Cha Hakyeon was born with a special ability: both a blessing and a curse. He believed it was more of a curse until that sunshine boy walked in, both literally and figuratively





	The Game We Call Fate

**Author's Note:**

> \--i miss cha hakyeon so much i mISS 6VIXX SO MUCH i ended up writing this--

겨울  
(winter)

 

Life was never as it seemed.

Especially when you can see the red threads connecting everyone to their fated partner. Having the ability to see them was both a curse and a blessing for Hakyeon. He grew up knowing his parents weren't tied up by the same thread but still couldn't bring himself to tell them. At least not before they divorced. 

Hakyeon was actually relieved they did. The fights were getting longer; the screams were getting louder. He remembered actually giving a sigh of relief when his parents broke the news to him.

“Well, if it will make you happy,” he told his mother as he held her hand. 

His father only gave him an apologetic hug. He didn't need to say more---or maybe he couldn't say more. 

Hakyeon was only able to tell his mom about the red thread he sees years after the divorce, when they heard that his father was getting remarried. 

“And you've been seeing it all this time?” his mother said in disbelief. She believed her son. She just couldn't imagine the pain that caused Hakyeon seeing them bound by different threads for the past 28 years of his life.

Hakyeon nodded as his mother hugged him, crying for the pain he must've gone through. 

Months after that, Hakyeon decided to move out of the house and figure out his own life. He worked a couple of jobs in a coffee shop and a comic store to raise money for his additional studies. He wanted to be a photographer. Photos, he realized, were one way he could see the world without the glaring reminder that everyone had a match except for him. 

He had no thread.

This had always been the burden he carried on his shoulders. A lot of people had come and gone in his life--both men and women---people he liked, probably even loved. But he could never pursue his feelings for them because he knew they were connected to someone else. 

There were times when he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling asking if he was an exception to the rule: that he could choose whoever he wanted.

He wanted to try and do it, he really did, but the softness of his heart could never bear to cling on to someone he knew was meant for someone else. 

It was in those moments that he was sure as hell: he was fated to be alone. 

That was until a sunshine boy walked into the café he was working in. The bright presence he carried seemed to breathe life into Hakyeon's dull, fateless one.

“Iced americano for Jaehwan!” 

Hakyeon watched from the side of his eye as the sunshine boy walked over to the counter. 

Winter was just around the corner and yet this man had the guts to drink iced americano. Hakyeon chuckled to himself as he moved his full attention to the boy who sat on the couch, removing his coat. It was only then that Hakyeon realized he too had no thread. Or so he thought. 

Jaehwan rolled up his sleeves and laid back on the couch, a little white line, almost invisible, was on his ring finger. Hakyeon's forehead creased. It was the first time he had ever seen a white thread on a finger. What did that mean? 

The voice of his co-worker bidding him goodbye brought him back to his senses. He turned to the man, Hongbin, one of the men he did like but was fated to another person, and waved. A few more customers kept Hakyeon busy but the curiosity was killing him. After he finished with the rest of the orders, he took a piece of cookie and placed it on a plate; his fingers slightly shaking as he approached the sunshine boy. 

“Hi,” he nervously said as he approached the table. Jaehwan looked up with interest in his eyes as he saw the cute barista place the plate in front of him. 

“I didn't order any cookies,” he politely said, although he kind of had an idea why this stranger would approach him. The same thing has happened to someone he knew before and he had a feeling the same thing was going down at this very moment.

“It's uhm… on the house,” Hakyeon said, his eyes still fixed on the ring finger with a white thread. 

Jaehwan followed his gaze and smiled. 

“You can see it.”

He wasn't asking, Hakyeon noted. He spoke as if it was a fact as simple as saying people needed oxygen to live.

“The white thread,” Jaehwan added when he didn't get any response from the man. 

Hakyeon could only nod. Jaehwan turned his head to the door and motioned the barista to look. A bunch of students came in and were choosing what to order. 

Hakyeon took an unsure step back as he stared at Jaehwan's finger. The other one just smiled at him in return. 

He was distracted for the whole duration of his shift. Jaehwan had been in the same seat for about 4 hours now, still engrossed in his laptop; his iced americano had long been finished. 

Hakyeon was in the middle of cleaning the sink when Jaehwan approached the counter and ordered another iced americano. 

“What time do you get off?” 

The question caught Hakyeon off-guard as he punched in the order. 

“Uhm, 7,” he answered trying not to sound flustered. 

Jaehwan nodded and said nothing else. Hakyeon took it as a sign and did not pursue the conversation anymore. However, he was surprised to hear an invitation for dinner when the sunshine boy came to pick up his second drink. 

“Dinner?” he asked, confused. He got a bright smile in return. 

“Yeah, I figured you wanna ask about my white thread.”

Hakyeon tried to read the expression in his eyes and realized he was actually serious about it. 

“Ah, but I still have another job after this,” he said truthfully, actually dismayed he had to work in the comic shop till late to cover for his friend's shift.

“It's fine,” Jaehwan said unbothered. “We can buy food and you can take it there.”

Hakyeon realized he had no way of getting out of this anymore and simply nodded and agreed with the arrangement. 

His shift ended sooner than he thought---or it felt so. Jaehwan smiled as he waited for Hakyeon outside the coffee shop. The sight of other one waiting made Hakyeon's heart skip a beat. 

“I'm Hakyeon by the way,” he introduced himself as they walked to the sandwich place a couple of blocks away. 

Jaehwan nodded and said he actually heard his name from the other barista who left earlier. They walked together in silence mostly because Hakyeon didn't know how to approach the situation. They reached the restaurant and Jaehwan ordered for the both of them. 

“So what do you wanna know?” Jaehwan asked as they walked to the comic shop. He figured Hakyeon wasn't going to start a conversation soon. 

“Do you see the red threads too?” Hakyeon awkwardly asks, eliciting a nod from the other. “Why is yours white?”

Jaehwan smiled. 

“I'm surprised you actually see it,” he said, puzzling the other one. “No one actually does.” 

Confusion was written all over Hakyeon's face. 

“I studied in America a few years back and that's where I encountered someone who also sees the red threads,” Jaehwan explained. “He didn't have one, just like me. That was until we met someone else who saw a white thread on his finger.”

Hakyeon turned to him in shock. 

“I didn't know a lot of people could see the threads,” he said, almost whispering. 

Jaehwan nodded. 

“I know,” he agreed. “So did I.”

Hakyeon realized he had distracted the other from completing his story. 

“So what happened to them?” he asked. 

Jaehwan smiled and looked up. The first snow of the season came, making him halt. Hakyeon stopped in his tracks too but was oblivious to the snow that slowly fell from the sky. All he knew was that the man beside him looked breathtakingly beautiful as he stared at the sky.

A snowflake landed on Hakyeon's lashes, bringing Jaehwan's gaze back to him. 

“Apparently, those who see the red threads have white threads on their finger,” Jaehwan said as he gazed into Hakyeon's eyes. “It's not visible to ourselves nor others, unless…”

Hakyeon was already lost in Jaehwan's eyes. His brown pools seemed to be the most magical thing he had ever seen in his entire life. It took him a moment to realize that Jaehwan had trailed off. 

“Unless?” he pried on. 

Jaehwan stepped closer to the older man, reaching out to remove the snowflake on his lashes.

“Unless they're the ones fated to be together,” the phrase sounded like a melody to Hakyeon's ears. Maybe because it gave him hope that he was not fated to live alone. Or maybe it was because of Jaehwan's soft voice. 

Jaehwan stared as the expression on the other's face changed from worry to nervousness.

“J-jaehwan.”

He found the slight stutter in Hakyeon's voice adorable. He couldn't help but smile at the man in front of him. 

“Hmm?”

Hakyeon took a deep breath, unsure of what the answer would be to his question. 

“Do you see a white thread on my finger?” 

The snow brought along a cold breeze---considering the amount of time they had been standing on the sidewalk, they should have frozen, but the warmth the sunshine boy was emitting kept Hakyeon from freezing to death. He only realized how cold it was when icy fingertips touched his. 

Without a word, with his eyes still locked on the other, Jaehwan reached out and intertwined their fingers---it was something his friend, Wonshik did to show his soulmate Taekwon that their white threads led to each other. 

The only way for them to see the thread on their fingers was to find the other who sees it and hold their hand---hold their hand forever just as fate had planned them to. 

Hakyeon looked down at their intertwined fingers and gasped in surprise. The thread he always knew was missing was actually there. A white thread was tied beautifully on his ring finger; at the end of that thread was the hand that held his. 

Tears formed in his eyes as he clutched Jaehwan's hand tighter. 

“I can't believe it,” he said in a hushed voice, trying hard not to cry in the middle of the freezing street. “I actually found you.”

Jaehwan smiled gently, reaching out to bring Hakyeon into his embrace and placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“I hope you didn't wait too long,” he whispered softly into the other's ear.  
Hakyeon smiled and pulled away from the hug, taking a good look at the beautiful face in front of him. 

“You're so beautiful,” he said in awe. 

Jaehwan laughed and put an arm around his man, leading him to the comic shop once again. 

“And you, my love,” he whispered into Hakyeon's ear. “Are so late for work.”

Strings of red flew around them as they walked to the comic shop. If this was any other day, Hakyeon would have spent his time staring at the glaring reminders that he had no thread to lead him to the one fated for him. 

But today, as magical as the first snow of winter was, Hakyeon paid no attention to these threads. He was lost in the warmth of the man who held him dearly as they walked the streets---he could stay in his warmth forever.

And he knew he would.

 

봄  
(spring)

 

Hongbin walked into his empty apartment; the presence of the man who used to live there with him still lingered. It had been more than 6 months since they had broken up, but his heart still longed for the man he once loved and still loved---Gong Chanshik. 

They were in middle school together, up until college. They both studied fine arts and were the best of friends. What seemed to be a platonic relationship took a 180° turn when his best friend confessed under the waiting shed as they waited for the rain to stop. They were both soaked by the rain, shivering in the cold air when Chanshik spoke, his eyes locked on to Hongbin. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone in the rain?” he asked. 

Hongbin had no idea where the conversation was going but he shook his head no. The next thing he knew, he was being led to the sidewalk, away from the waiting shed--- soft lips crashing on to his. 

They started dating ever since. Hongbin never knew he was into men, he thought maybe Chanshik was an exception. He actually was. Hongbin's world revolved around him. And so did Chanshik's. 

Until one day, it didn't.

With a serious look on his face, all it took were 5 words to end 4 years of being utterly in love. 

“I'm tired. Let's break up.”

No explanation, no tears, just plainly stated--- Chanshik was tired and he wanted to break up with him. 

Hongbin laid on the bed, extending his hand to where Chanshik used to lay. A teardrop fell on to his pillow. He missed the man, he really did. But what was he supposed to do? Run after him? No. He knew him too well to know that there's nothing that could change Chanshik's mind. 

Maybe it wasn't meant to be. 

Hongbin sighed as he remembered Hakyeon's shy statement when Chanshik visited them at the café. He had said he sees the red threads that connect each other and he saw that Hongbin's thread didn't lead to Chanshik. He didn't believe him at that time. But now, he wasn't so sure. 

Getting drunk on all the bitter memories was how he lulled himself to sleep.

Always.

It worked. 

Hongbin woke up the next day and dragged himself to the bathroom to take a shower. It was yet another day for him to finish the artwork commissioned by one of his old professors. He put on his work clothes and got into painting. It was around noon when he decided to grab some lunch. He walked out, getting himself some ramen from the store. 

He was about to return to his work when he remembered to pick up a book he’d reserved the other day. 

“Hey Sanghyuk,” he greeted as he walked inside the comic book shop. “Is my manga here?” 

A dark-haired boy immersed from the stockroom, holding a bunch of books in his hand. 

“Hakyeon-hyung brought it with him yesterday,” Sanghyuk explained. “He said he'll give it to you at the coffee shop.”

Hongbin nodded and decided to just eat his lunch there just like before. He spent most of his free time here after his break-up, reading comics to pass the time. He enjoyed Sanghyuk's company too. The younger boy had never finished college because of his family's financial situation. He decided to keep his grandfather's business running to help with the expenses; true enough he was able to make it even bigger. Hongbin had always told him he had a talent for managing businesses and he should try to apply in a corporate job. but the younger boy always refused. 

He insisted he was happier here. Being an artist who barely gets by, if not for his job at the coffee shop, Hongbin understood where Sanghyuk was coming from. Sometimes doing what you enjoy most is more fulfilling than getting a high salary. 

“How are you?” Sanghyuk asked as he arranged the books on the shelf across where Hongbin was sitting. “I haven't seen you around recently.” 

Sanghyuk cared for him more than he let on. This was something Hongbin felt but he never really had the chance to confront it. Or maybe he never really had the courage to. He was too wounded to open up and start loving again. 

“I still feel like shit,” he truthfully answered. There was no point in lying to Sanghyuk. He saw through him anyways. 

Sanghyuk sighed and went over to where he was sitting, stealing the chopsticks from his hand and getting a bite from his ramen. 

“When was the last time you ate a proper meal?” Sanghyuk asked, slightly disgusted by the generic taste of the instant noodles. His grandmother makes the best pollack soup and he had always been well-fed. 

Hongbin shrugged, taking his chopsticks back and eating another bite. 

“I'll come over to your apartment later and cook for you,” it was more of an order rather than a suggestion and Hongbin had no complaints. A home-cooked meal was always welcome. 

“Okay,” he said as he finished the last of his ramen. He stood up, taking his trash with him and patting Sanghyuk's shoulder. 

“I gotta go,” he said. “Still got a painting to finish. I'll see you later.”

Sanghyuk nodded and went back to fixing the shelves as Hongbin walked out. 

If he hadn't been so crushed by what happened with Chanshik, Hongbin would have confronted Sanghyuk a long time ago. He was more than sure that Sanghyuk was only waiting for him to heal before really telling him what he felt. 

The rest of his afternoon breezed by as he focused on his painting. It was the nightscape of Seoul---this held a special place in his heart. He and Chanshik loved watching the city lights at night. His painting felt like the last thing he would do that had anything to do with Chanshik. 

After this, he swore to himself, he would really forget about that man. 

A knock on his door brought him back from his thoughts. He walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a smiling Sanghyuk who was carrying a bag of ingredients. 

“I'm gonna make some kimchi jigae and then let's grill some meat!”

The younger one happily skipped inside the house and went directly to the kitchen. This wasn't the first time he had been here. He went to Hongbin's place to help him clean up at times. He sometimes wondered whether Hongbin really was the older one between the two of them. 

He called Hongbin over for dinner and they flopped down in the living room, watching a football game while they ate meat and drank beer. They shouted when their favorite team scored---instantly covering their mouths, afraid that the neighbors would complain. 

Hongbin's head whipped to the window when the commercial break came on; Sanghyuk was getting more beer from the fridge. 

“Ya, you should go ahead,” he said as Sanghyuk sat down beside him. He motioned to the pouring rain outside but the younger one only shrugged. 

“Nah, I'll just stay here tonight.”

His statement came so naturally, it tugged at Hongbin's heart. Sanghyuk felt his awkward presence and realized he might have said something wrong. He stood up saying he would go ahead but a hand held him back. 

“You should stay,” Hongbin heard himself say. “I would appreciate it.”

Sanghyuk smiled and sat back down, popping a piece of meat into his mouth. Hongbin went back to finishing his painting after they finished their dinner, leaving the younger one to clean up. He was almost done with the painting; all it needed were the final touches to make it seem more realistic. 

Hongbin's heart tugged at the sight of the painting. This was exactly how Seoul looked like at night---when he and Chanshik would take a walk after dinner. A tear unknowingly fell from his eyes. He was starting to get annoyed at himself for not being able to let go of the man who left him behind. 

Upon seeing that it was half-past one in the morning, he decided to retire for the day, leaving his tools on the floor. He turned around, removing his apron, to see Sanghyuk sleeping soundly, curled up on the sofa. He had forgotten to turn off the television---Hongbin smiled at the sight. 

He went inside his bedroom to get a blanket; Sanghyuk was slightly shivering from the cold. He put the blanket over the younger one and squatted down beside him, running his fingers through Sanghyuk's hair. 

“Wait for me,” he whispered to the young man. “Are you willing to?”

Hongbin stared at the peaceful image in front of him, sighing. He knew he should ask that question when the other was awake but this was the only time when he actually had the courage to. He retracted his hand and stood up. He turned, walking towards the bathroom to clean himself up when a soft voice spoke from behind him. 

“I am.”

Hongbin gasped in surprise and looked to see Sanghyuk sitting up, staring into his eyes. He thought these situations only happened in dramas---he suffered second hand embarrassment for the characters who got caught in the predicament. Who would have thought he would get into the same dilemma?

Sanghyuk was already standing in front of him when he came back to his senses. He was slightly taller than Hongbin; giving him no problem with placing a kiss on the flustered man's forehead. 

“You should sleep inside,” Hongbin managed to say, motioning towards the bedroom. “It's cold out here.”

Sanghyuk chuckled at his reply which was obviously avoiding the topic. He just nodded and told Hongbin not to stay up any longer. 

The other one heeded, washing his face and arms from the paint stains before changing into clean clothes. He walked back inside his bedroom where Sanghyuk lay sleeping on the bed---he was lying on the side where Chanshik used to lay. 

Hongbin expected himself to hate seeing Sanghyuk there, but he didn't. Instead, a warm feeling enveloped him as watched the other shift in his sleep.

It hit him. 

He had been making this man wait for so long. It was now time to wake up from his silly dream where he was wishing Chanshik would come back. 

He won't, Hongbin scolded himself for the first time in months. 

He walked over and lay down beside Sanghyuk, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. If Hakyeon was here, he would happily tell Hongbin he could now see where the other end of his thread led to. 

Sanghyuk wasn't that deep in his sleep yet, so he woke up from the sudden contact against his skin. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Hongbin's hand holding his. 

“What happened to making me wait?” he joked, tiredness evident in his voice but remained ever gentle. 

Hongbin smiled and buried his head in to the younger's back.

“You've been waiting for months already,” he said. “So this is me coming to you. Will you accept me?”

Sanghyuk turned to face the man behind him, sliding his arm under his head to bring him closer. 

“I will.”

 

 

여름  
(summer)

 

The sound of a camera clicking made Jaehwan turn to his side with an amused look on his face. It's been half a year since he started dating the man beside him. Hakyeon finally graduated from his photography course and he was starting to get some clients; Jaehwan felt very proud of his achievement. Hakyeon stayed the night before and had been taking pictures of Jaehwan and the surroundings non-stop.

For the nth time that day, Hakyeon sighed and told Jaehwan how beautiful his house was. It looked like its came straight out of a magazine; all-white and encased in glass. The fresh flowers in his garden bloomed beautifully in the sunlight. It was located in one of the top gated communities, which simply stated how high up Jaehwan was in the socioeconomic ladder. 

Hakyeon seemed to be intimidated by his house when he first stepped in months ago---it was one of the reasons why Jaehwan kept putting off coming over to his house. He had told Hakyeon he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He just didn't specify how big the silver spoon was.

Although he had told his family he wanted nothing to do with their money and power, it still didn't stop his grandfather from giving him a huge amount of inheritance. Thinking that if he wanted to live his own life he needed to move out of their house, Jaehwan used the money to build this house--- this house that never felt like a home until Hakyeon stepped in. 

Jaehwan watched as his man went over to the window to take more pictures. He felt truly happy that Hakyeon was now more relaxed; walking around the house like it was his own. He even stole some sweaters he found cute and moved them to a different cabinet telling Jaehwan he was going to use those whenever he came over; the younger one had no problem with that. 

Jaehwan walked over, leaving his laptop open---his unfinished book was once again left hanging as he hugged his boyfriend from behind. He went by the pen name 'Ken’ and was one of the most famous romance novel authors, but no one had ever really seen him. He loved to live his life in peace along with the other citizens, watching the red threads unfold around him. Being able to live normally gave him more of a chance to find stories to tell. 

He buried his head in to Hakyeon's shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent. 

“Do you want me to cook for you?” 

The sudden question made Jaehwan lift his head up, leaning over the other one's shoulder. He answered with a soft hum, making Hakyeon turn around and face him. 

His man placed a kiss on his forehead, shaking him off, and ran towards the kitchen. Jaehwan chuckled at his behavior and went back to writing his book.  
For the longest time, the romance novels he wrote was what fed him and kept him company. 

But not anymore. 

Jaehwan glanced over at the happy bean who cooked in the kitchen and his heart was filled with warmth. 

Romance was no longer just a genre; love was no longer just a concept. 

It wasn't long before Hakyeon called him over for dinner. Jaehwan was surprised to see his favorite ravioli dish sitting at the middle of the table. He told Hakyeon in passing how much he missed his mother's ravioli---he was touched by the gesture. 

“How is it?” Hakyeon asked nervously as his boyfriend tasted his food. 

Tears were almost falling from Jaehwan's eyes. It tasted just like his mother's recipe. 

“Actually, uhm…” the older one hesitated, making Jaehwan raise an eyebrow. 

“Your mom called while you were in the shower,” Hakyeon admitted. “I kind of asked how to cook this.”

Jaehwan had introduced him to his parents months ago---his mother was happy for him. She had always prayed that her youngest son would find someone to love, no matter what gender. She just wanted him to be happy. 

His father on the other hand didn't say a word. Hakyeon was so nervous during that dinner but Jaehwan held his hand reassuringly.

“You can tell the whole world I'm your man,” he spoke affirmingly before they went to meet his parents. “I don't care what they say.”

Hakyeon looked at their clasped hands, ring fingers glistened with the white thread that bound them together. 

“I love you, Cha Hakyeon.”

His father's response came weeks later when they came over for Jaehwan's birthday. He would never say it out loud but he had always thought Jaehwan was the bravest son he had. He chose to make a life of his own despite being born into a privileged family. He gave his son a tight hug before they left telling him he was proud of what he had become. Hakyeon stood a few feet away from them and he almost jumped in surprise when Jaehwan's father walked over to him and held his hands. 

“Thank you.”

The sincerity in his voice made Hakyeon tear up. Jaehwan watched as the father he always knew to be rock-solid opened his heart up to the man he loved most. 

Jaehwan smiled at the man who awaited his reaction. 

“It's delicious,” he said, grinning. 

Hakyeon heaved a sigh of relief before tasting his own food. His eyes widened when he realized his boyfriend wasn't lying. Their dinner was filled with talk about nothing and everything, laughter and silence. 

As Hakyeon laid in Jaehwan's arms that night, his bare body slightly shivering from the exhausting moment of passion they shared, Jaehwan sighed in awe of him. He ran his hand through the bare skin on Hakyeon's shoulder, placing soft kisses on every inch he touched. He inhaled his sweet scent---it was a scent that belonged only to him. His presence took over Jaehwan's whole being and Jaehwan was happy he did. 

It was then that Jaehwan realized. Ten, twenty, even fifty years from then, Hakyeon would be the one person he would always want to come home to. 

The sunlight hit Hakyeon's perfectly tan skin as he woke up the next day. He opened his eyes to see Jaehwan staring down at him, his arms still held him as if he was his only treasure---he actually was. 

“How are you feeling?”

Jaehwan would always ask that question when Hakyeon woke up the day after their bodies became one. He was afraid he couldn't control himself and unintentionally hurt Hakyeon. 

“A little sore,” Hakyeon answered with a pout. “But safe.”

Hakyeon reached out to bring the younger one closer to him, burying his face in to his firm chest.

“Safe?” Jaehwan asked with an amused tone. He couldn't help but smile at Hakyeon's softness.

Hakyeon nodded and turned his head to the side to glance up at Jaehwan. 

“I feel safest when I'm with you.”

Jaehwan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He placed a soft kiss on Hakyeon's lips and that was enough to lead them to another moment of pure bliss. 

Jaehwan dropped Hakyeon off at the café that afternoon. He didn't really need another job but Hakyeon had fallen in love with his job in the café, so he always helped out when he didn’t have a shoot. 

A soft kiss on the lips bid Jaehwan goodbye as Hakyeon walked inside the café, greeting Sanghyuk who dropped by to see his boyfriend, Hongbin. 

Hakyeon's schedule was filled for the rest of the week which gave Jaehwan time to prepare for the next big step in their relationship: the proposal.

He had gone to different stores to find the perfect ring for Hakyeon but nothing seemed to click. He was obviously a hopeless romantic person so he wanted a fancy ring that screamed out his love for Hakyeon but he knew Hakyeon liked to keep it simple. 

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration; this was more stressful than writing his novel, he mentally noted. 

Hakyeon opened the door and found Jaehwan sighing as he sat on the couch, making his forehead crease. He had rarely seen Jaehwan this frustrated about something. He approached his boyfriend from behind and put his arms around him. 

“What's wrong?” he asked in a gentle tone.

Jaehwan looked up at him and sighed. He wanted to keep this a secret until he did propose to Hakyeon but he was afraid the latter would misunderstand if he lied. He was a bad liar anyway.

“I can't find a ring,” Jaehwan answered. 

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow and glanced at his fingers. He tilted his head in confusion. Jaehwan was wearing all his rings; what ring could he possibly be talking about?

“Which ring?” Hakyeon asked. “You're wearing all your rings.”

Jaehwan couldn't help but laugh at Hakyeon's silliness. 

“Not my ring, stupid,” he turned around flicking Hakyeon's forehead. “Yours.”

Hakyeon was even more confused. 

“Mine? What do you mean? I don't have any ring.”

Jaehwan signed in defeat, fighting the urge to pinch Hakyeon's cheeks. His confusion was too adorable.

“I was planning to propose to you, Cha Hakyeon,” he finally gave in. “And I can't find the perfect ring for you.”

Hakyeon's mouth formed an 'o’ as he realized what Jaehwan had just said. He wanted to say something but he was too surprised to even make any sound. 

“You're the person I want to come home to for the rest of my life,” Jaehwan continued when he got no response from his man. He didn't want to propose this way but it seemed like there really was no perfect time or way to do it. 

He realized, at this moment, that all that mattered was that he was proposing to the right person for him. He felt extremely lucky that he had the white thread to confirm Hakyeon was his fated match. 

But even without it, even if he didn't know, even if they were like ordinary people who had no clue of what fate had in store for them, Jaehwan knew he would still choose Hakyeon.

He would choose him over and over again. 

“Cha Hakyeon, will you marry me?”

Jaehwan was kneeling down on the couch, his height slightly lower than Hakyeon. The couch's backrest was the only thing between them. This seemed like an ordinary view but felt as magical as the first snow of winter---back when they realized they were a fated match. 

Hakyeon released a shaky breath, his eyes brimming with tears.

“I don't need a ring,” his voice was almost inaudible but the silence that surrounded them made it seem like he was shouting. He reached for Jaehwan's hand and intertwined their fingers, the white thread that connected them glowed. 

“This is more than enough for me.”

He threw his arms around Jaehwan, pulling him closer to place a kiss on his lips. The taste of mint filled Jaehwan's mouth as he deepened the kiss. 

“Is that a yes?” Jaehwan teased as they pulled away, out of breath. 

Hakyeon gave a hearty laugh as he nodded, once again pulling him in for a kiss. 

There was nothing else he could ever ask for. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

가을  
(autumn)

 

The wedding invitation came by mail. Wonshik opened it hesitantly, a gentle smile played on his lips as he read the words engraved on the cover.

'Jaehwan & Hakyeon’

He remembered how he felt when he sent out the same invitations to his friends. He was more than ecstatic. 

“We're finally getting married,” he whispered to his fated one as they sealed off the last of the envelopes. 

He remembered how Taekwon smiled gently at him, telling him how much he loved him---how he couldn't wait to make everything official. 

Wonshik sighed at the beautiful memory. He put the invitation back into the envelope and took his phone to send a congratulatory message to Jaehwan. He sat back down on the couch after sending the text and inspected the rest of the mail. Soft footsteps running over made him lift his head up; he immediately smiled at the little angel. 

“Good morning, princess,” he greeted as he picked the little girl up. 

The little bun threw her arms around her father and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“What do you wanna eat for breakfast?” Wonshik asked, bringing his daughter to the kitchen. 

“Pancakes!” 

Wonshik let her sit on the counter as he prepared breakfast. Hyein, the cute little bun, was still a baby when he and Taekwon adopted her. She was now 6 and she was starting to look a lot like Taekwon. 

If Taekwon was here, he would agree. 

Wonshik watched as Hyein's eyes curled just like Taekwon’s when she took a bite of the pancakes. She reached out for the honey jar and poured some more on her pancakes, making her father smile. Even her habits were so much like Taekwon. 

“Do you remember Uncle Jaehwan?” he asked, earning a nod from his daughter. “He's getting married next next week.”

Hyein screamed in excitement. 

“He found the white thread!” she exclaimed. Taekwon had always told her the story of how he and Wonshik met; he was afraid Hyein would get confused as to why she had two fathers unlike other families. 

The curious little girl always asked if they could see a thread on her and they assured her she had one. Taekwon would always laugh blissfully at Hyein when she says it would be her mission to find the other end of her thread. 

“Are we going to see Papa today?” Hyein's question brought Wonshik back to reality. He smiled and nodded, telling the little girl to take a shower and get dressed. 

The fresh mountain breeze blew Hyein's hair as they drove up to where Taekwon was----a therapy house a few miles away from the city. Taekwon was diagnosed with severe depression a couple of years back and he just kept getting worse. His condition made Wonshik feel like the worst husband; nothing he did helped Taekwon feel better. 

There were days when Taekwon was in his best condition---those were the precious moments they had as a family. Spontaneous trips to the beach, picnics at Han River, staying home and watching Hyein's favorite cartoons; these were moments they wished they could stay in forever. 

But bad days come along too and when it does, there was nothing Wonshik could do to help. 

After attempting to take his own life a couple of times, Taekwon finally pleaded to Wonshik to take him to the therapy house. He said he didn't want Hyein to see him like that. He didn't want their child to grow up witnessing the pain he was going through. It took days before Wonshik agreed. For him, not being to stand by Taekwon's side through the whole process was hard. 

Seeing Hyein sleep peacefully beside Taekwon was what convinced him. 

He realized he had always been feeling like he was doing a bad job at being a husband that he tends to forget that he needed to be a good father too. That was what Taekwon wanted to do; he knew Wonshik would love him no matter what but he didn't want to give Hyein shattered pieces of his heart. He wanted to give her his whole self as her father.

Taekwon had been staying at there for about a year now---Wonshik and Hyein would always visit him on weekends. 

Taekwon's pale complexion shimmered under the sun as he extended his arms to welcome his family. Hyein ran into his arms; she was immediately carried up and swirled around by Taekwon making her giggle. 

Wonshik smiled warmly at the sight and approached his two precious babies.

Taekwon stopped swirling Hyein around, giving her a kiss on the cheek as Wonshik hugged them from behind. They were wonderful picture of joy at this moment. 

Hyein got down from Taekwon's arms and ran off to her favorite place in the therapy house---the tree house. The couple watched as he greeted the staff she met along the way; her presence lit up the whole place just like how she always does. 

Taekwon spun around to meet Wonshik's eyes; their lips instantly met and they shared a gentle kiss that showed how much they missed each other. They walked hand in hand towards the bench under the huge tree, the cool shade shielded them from the sun. 

“How have you been?” the soft honey voice of his husband was like melody to Wonshik's ear. Taekwon had made it a habit to ask first; he didn't want his illness to be the focus of all their conversations and this helped him a lot. 

“I've been missing you all week,” Wonshik's reply made Taekwoon chuckle. He gave a light punch to the arm beside him. Wonshik pouted at him and pulled him closer. “Jaehwan's wedding invitation didn't help with that too.”

Taekwon turned to him with wide eyes. 

“Jaehwan's getting married?” 

Wonshik nodded and told him the story of how Jaehwan met his fated one, Hakyeon. 

“Sanghyuk met his, too,” Wonshik said, burying his head into Taekwon's hair. He knew he missed his husband's scent he just didn't know he missed him this much. 

“Really? Who?” Taekwon asked, his eyes were locked on Hyein who was swinging on the rope tied to the tree house. 

“You know that guy who always stayed in the comic store?” Wonshik followed Taekwon's gaze and smiled when he saw his daughter climbing up the rope like a pro.  
“Oh, that handsome guy?” Taekwon was now looking at his husband. 

Wonshik nodded, returning the loving gaze given to him. 

“They kind of live together now I think,” he said. “Sanghyuk's rarely home when my mom goes over to their house.”

Taekwon didn't reply to him. He just stared at Wonshik's face deeply, like he wanted to memorize it. 

“God, I missed you,” he muttered, not realizing how alluring his honey voice sounded in his husband's ears. 

A pair of soft lips came crashing down on Wonshik's, needy but still gentle. 

“We should go inside,” Taekwon suggested. 

“But Hyein…” 

He didn't give Wonshik the time to react. He kissed him again, a bit more passionately this time. Wonshik pulled back and picked him up in his arms like he did on their wedding night 

“Princess,” Wonshik called over to their daughter. “We need some private time. Don't go in.”

Taekwon blushed at his statement, even more so when Hyein made a face and replied, “Gross but okay” before running back up to the tree house. 

The whole place was made up of small cabins that separates each patient from one another but the biggest cabin was were all the common areas are located. This way, the patients are able to spend time alone but can socialize with others as well. 

The couple got inside the cabin. Wonshik gently laid his husband down the bed as if he was a fragile porcelain doll---soft moans of pleasure and loud grunts of force rang through the cabin as their bodies became one. 

Taekwon ran his hand through Wonshik's bare chest; the other easily fell asleep after they finished. He was probably tired from driving too. 

A timid knock made Taekwon stand up and get dressed. He opened the door to see Hyein covering her eyes, making him chuckle at the cuteness of his daughter. 

“No need to cover your eyes, pumpkin,” Taekwon softly spoke as he held Hyein's hand and went inside. 

“Where's Da?” Hyein asked looking around. 

Taekwon pointed to the bedroom and Hyein peeked. Seeing Wonshik fast asleep, she laughed. 

“He keeps sleeping at home too,” she protested to Taekwon. “Especially when he has no work.” 

Taekwon picked her up and brought her to the kitchen, asking her to help him prepare some snacks. They made Wonshik's favorite grilled cheese sandwich and brought it to the bedroom. Taekwon brought out the cake he bought for Wonshik and lit the candles. 

Today was Wonshik's birthday. He knows their wedding anniversary by heart but he always forgets about his own birthday; he always reasoned that his life didn't actually begin until he married Taekwon. 

Taekwon had told their daughter to not say anything to remind him of his birthday before coming to the therapy house. Hyein did as she was told and pretended it was a normal weekend throughout the day. She flopped down beside her sleeping father and held the plate of grilled cheese sandwich as Taekwon entered with the cake. 

“Happy birthday to you…” they sang, the sweet voices slowly woke Wonshik up. His eyes fluttered open and saw his husband and child singing for him with smiles on their faces. 

He scratched his head idiotically and remembered it was his birthday. 

He blew out the candle and gave each of his two loved ones a kiss. 

“What did you wish for, Da?” Hyein asked as she sat on his lap. 

Wonshik looked up at Taekwon and smiled. Their eyes communicated with each other like they always did. 

He wished for Taekwon to come home. 

Taekwon smiled and moved over to his bedside table before Wonshik could even respond. He brought out a white envelope and handed it over to the birthday celebrant. 

“Happy Birthday, love,” he whispered as Wonshik opened the envelope. 

Inside was Taekwon's doctor's recommendation letter. He had gotten a whole lot better over the past months and if he wanted to, he can go home. 

Wonshik looked up at his husband with tears in his eyes. The gentle smile on Taekwon's lips gave him a warm feeling. Hyein peeked into the piece of paper and gasped when she read the words “better” and “home”. 

“Papa, you're coming home?!” she exclaimed. 

Taekwon nodded and the little bun immediately jumped in to hug him. She kept going on about how nice it was and how happy she felt. Taekwon reached over and pulled Wonshik for a kiss; the gentle chaste kiss that landed on the latter's lips was a memory he wanted to engrave in his mind forever. 

“I love you,” Taekwon mouthed as they pulled back. 

“I love you more,” the other replied, bringing his husband and child into his embrace. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

겨울  
(winter)

 

A ton of people lined up in front of the university auditorium despite the freezing weather. Snow fell continuously, contrasting with the warm sunlight that shone early that afternoon. Hongbin fixed his tie nervously as he waited behind the auditorium door. 

His former professor who commissioned him to paint the night view of Seoul was really impressed with his work; he decided to include Hongbin in the list of featured artists in the annual art exhibit of the university. The exhibit had kept him busy for the past months; his only break was Hakyeon and Jaehwan's wedding.

Outside, Sanghyuk lined up with the other students and guests---his heart thumping in anticipation. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit sulky about not being able to spend as much time with Hongbin but he loved him enough to understand that this was a huge milestone for his boyfriend. 

The door opened and the people were let in, one by one. Sanghyuk unconsciously swept his eyes around to look for his boyfriend. His eyes landed on Hongbin, who looked even more appealing with his outfit. He walked towards Hongbin to congratulate him but came to a halt when a man approached Hongbin from behind. Sanghyuk's chest tightened when he saw the look on Hongbin's face as he turned to see the man. 

Gong Chanshik. 

Sanghyuk had spent months trying to make sure Hongbin had healed from his past heartbreak; he was sure Hongbin had moved on until now. The look of joy that passed by Hongbin's face was like a knife that stabbed Sanghyuk right in the heart. 

Chanshik gave Hongbin a hug, congratulating him. Sanghyuk wanted to tear him apart from Hongbin but his body was frozen. He felt his knees go weak when Hongbin smiled to thank Chanshik for coming. 

In all honesty, Sanghyuk never felt secure even when it was Hongbin who first confessed to him. He knew, he tried to deny it but he knew---a huge part of Hongbin still belonged to his past. 

Sanghyuk felt himself retreat and walk out of the auditorium in a daze. His feet dragging aimlessly through the snow as his thoughts muddled through the memory of Hongbin lighting up at the sight of Chanshik. It felt like everything they'd gone through had unravelled right before his eyes at that smile. The man he loved shining at the sight of the man he thought he'd gotten over? What if he still loved him? What if Sanghyuk's love just wasn't enough for Hongbin to get over Chanshik? What if Hongbin had never loved him?

His aimless, repetitive thoughts carried him all the way back home, heart as heavy as the feet dragging him through the door. His mother's bright greeting at the sight of him fell on deaf ears as he trudged through the halls and locked himself in his room. He wanted to cry, but the tears felt frozen behind his stinging eyelids. It was as if he had expected this to happen.

Back at the university, Hongbin kept trying to call Sanghyuk. He should have arrived around an hour ago but he was nowhere to be seen. He was about to dial him again when a bunch of students approached him to ask some things about his artwork. The guests kept Hongbin occupied the whole night; his mind forgot about Sanghyuk not arriving but his heart was still worried. 

The exhibit ended late at night. Hongbin bid his former professors goodbye and walked out of the building, surprised to see Chanshik waiting for him. 

“Let me drive you home,” he offered. 

Hongbin hesitated to accept his offer. He glanced at his phone, checking if Sanghyuk left him any messages but there was none. He smiled tightly at Chanshik and accepted his offer, thinking he would deal with Sanghyuk when he got home. 

A sincere apology was the last thing Hongbin expected to hear from Chanshik, but he did. 

They were parked in front of Hongbin's apartment as a heavy atmosphere filled the car.

“What did you say?”

Chanshik sighed. 

“I'm sorry, Bin-ah,” he said. “I shouldn't have left without any explanation before.”

Hongbin thought he would feel happy if he heard Chanshik apologize, but he didn't. He felt nothing. 

“I've already moved on from that,” he said plainly. “I accept your apology, but if you think this is a way to get back together with me, you're thinking wrong. I already have someone I love. Maybe even more than how much I loved you. So please, Chanshik, I hope this will be the last time I'll hear about this issue.” 

Chanshik smiled bitterly. He did hope there was still a chance but he understood what Hongbin was saying. 

“Friends?” he asked, extending his hand. 

Hongbin chuckled but shook his head. 

“Not now, I think,” he answered. “Maybe someday but I don't think we can be friends now.” 

Chanshik retracted his hand and bid Hongbin goodbye as the other stepped out of his car. 

Hongbin heaved a sigh of relief as he entered his apartment. It actually felt liberating to face Chanshik again and tell him that he had moved on. It took him a while before he realized that Sanghyuk was not there. He tried calling him again but his phone call wouldn't connect. He tried for the third time when the door opened behind him. 

Sanghyuk's eyebrows raised when he saw that Hongbin had already arrived. 

“Where did you go?” Hongbin anxiously asked, his anger because of Sanghyuk's absence at the exhibit half dissipated. He was filled with relief now that Sanghyuk was back. 

“Home,” the younger one answered. 

“What do you mean home? This is your… home...” Hongbin trailed off when Sanghyuk gently pulled him into a hug. 

“I love you. You know that right?” Sanghyuk whispered into his ear. 

Hongbin pushed him back and looked into his eyes. 

“What's going on?” he asked nervously. 

Sanghyuk sighed, holding back his tears.

“I saw you and Chanshik at the exhibit a while ago,” he said. “I just realized that maybe… you aren't really ready to be with me.” 

Hongbin stared at him in disbelief. 

“What do you mean? I am ready and you know that!” 

Sanghyuk rested his forehead on Hongbin's shoulder. 

“I just… I felt insecure when I saw you smile at him,” he admitted. “Four years is a long time to beat.”

Hongbin couldn't help but smile, throwing his arm around Sanghyuk. 

“Just now, were you thinking of breaking up with me?” he asked. 

Sanghyuk looked up and nodded, a guilty feeling taking over him. 

“Stupid boy,” Hongbin grunted as he slapped his boyfriend's arm. “I just turned down Chanshik's invitation to become friends before I came in here because I didn't want you to worry about anything.”

Hongbin pulled Sanghyuk down to his height, leaving little space between them. 

“So you,” he whispered in a low voice. “You better not think of breaking up with me again. Not now. Not ever.”

He closed the gap between them, kissing Sanghyuk passionately---the latter melted into the kiss, reciprocating the gesture. 

“Thank you,” Hongbin spoke softly as they cuddled on the couch. 

Sanghyuk looked down at the man leaning against his chest. 

“For what?”

“For not leaving me all of a sudden.”

Sanghyuk smiled and placed a kiss on top of the other's head. 

“I'm sorry I doubted you.”

Hongbin looked up at him, his eyes shimmered. 

“I love you.”

Sanghyuk stopped breathing for a while. In all the times they have dated, he was the only one who confessed his love for Hongbin. The other would just smile and say ‘I know’. 

This was the first time Hongbin ever said it.

“C-can you say it again?” he excitedly pleaded. 

Hongbin laughed at his flustered reaction. 

“Han Sanghyuk,” he said in a clear voice. “I love you.”

The assurance he heard directly from Hongbin seem to make all his worries disappear. There were a hundred ways this night could have ended; Sanghyuk was glad it ended this way. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

봄  
(spring)

EPILOGUE 

Cherry blossom trees were in full bloom---the petals filled the streets where people went about, minding their own business. Of the million people running about, only two mattered in this moment. Well at least in each other's eyes, there were only them who mattered. 

Hakyeon stood behind the closed doors of the hotel fidgeting in his place; the white suit he was wearing fitted him perfectly. His hair which he usually wore down was curled in little natural waves, forming a comma on his forehead. A pair of delicate hands slid through his arm, making him calm down. He turned to see his mother smiling brightly at him. 

Tears were filling his mother's eyes---tears of joy. 

He held her hand, whispering thanks into her ears, making her tear up even more. The door before them opened slowly, delicate music was playing. Hakyeon looked ahead and the bright lights hit his face. His eyes searched for one man only---his heart skipped a beat when he found him. 

Jaehwan was standing in front, a beige suit donned his perfect figure. His hair was pushed back neatly and he wore his bright smile. Hakyeon's heart was filled with warmth as they started walking towards the altar; Jaehwan met him and his mother halfway to take his hand from her. With a small kiss on his mother's cheek, Hakyeon walked the rest of the way with his hand in Jaehwan's. 

Taekwon was playing their favorite song on the piano while Sanghyuk and Hongbin sang. The minister welcomed the two of them, asking if there was anyone who wanted to stop the union of the two. Wonshik's voice rang through the hall, telling the minister to just carry on with it, earning soft laughter from the other guests. 

The minister smiled and nodded, proceeding to the formalities of the wedding. He asked the couple to face each other and deliver their vows. A small chiding of who should go first came on, making the guests laugh. Jaehwan took the mic first, saying he wanted to do it before he had tears in his eyes. 

“I'm the cry baby in this relationship so let me go first,” he joked. He took Hakyeon's hand and intertwined their fingers---the white thread glowed but only the two of them could see it. 

It was only for them to see. 

“Hakyeon-ah,” Jaehwan started, boring his eyes into Hakyeon's. 

“I used to be so satisfied with everything I have: my job, my house, my friends. I knew I had everything I needed right there until Wonshik and Taekwon met each other. I felt jealous. I wanted to have the same kind of love they had. 

One that was sure and pure. One that made everything else seem to disappear. I wanted it but I wasn't hopeful. You would know how hard it is to find the person at the other end of your thread, especially when you think you have none. 

You didn't know this because I never told you. I was about to pee my pants when I noticed your finger at the counter.”

Hakyeon chuckled, gripping the younger's hand tighter. The people were probably wondering what the hell they were talking about but that didn't matter. 

“Thank you for making me realize I didn't have everything I need,” Jaehwan continued. “Because despite all I had, you are the only one that actually matters. The only one I can't actually live without. The only one I want to come home to.”

Jaehwan took a deep breath, trying to hold back his tears.

“Even if I didn't know you're meant to be mine, even if there was no way to be sure, I would still choose you,” he finally said. 

“Over and over and over again. Cha Hakyeon, I will choose you. I love you more than I can ever explain in words and I will always, always, choose you.”

Hakyeon gripped his hand tighter, the vow he had been practicing for days suddenly disappeared. There was only one thing he needed to tell the man before him. 

“Lee Jaehwan,” he replied. “Thank you for holding my hand during the first snow of winter and showing me that love wasn't something we find; it something that finds its way to us. Love came in the form of you and you came to me. And for that I'm forever grateful.”

He reached out to wipe a tear in Jaehwan's cheek. 

“If I had to relive this lifetime not knowing who I was meant to be with,” he continued. “I will hope and I will know you will find your way to me.”

“Lee Jaehwan, my bright sunshine, I love you.”

Hyein walked up to them, carrying the rings. The minister motioned for them to exchange the rings, giving them a final blessing before reciting the words everyone had been waiting for. 

“I now pronounce you, one soul and one heart,” he said smiling. “You may now kiss your husband.”

Gentle lips landed on each other---soft and full of love. They kissed blissfully, sealing their vows to spend the rest of their lives together. 

Life was never as it seemed. 

Fate plays a game on everyone; play it better.

**Author's Note:**

> \--aaaAAAAAaaaa thank u for reading this babble--
> 
> \--comments r highly appreciated--
> 
> \--kudos if u liked it u w u----


End file.
